board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Pokémon - Summer/Fall 2015
This was a 721-Pokémon save-my contest run by tennisboy213. In early June 2015, he posted a topic announcing the contest. It began on July 1st, 2015 and ended on February 8, 2016. Rounds were posted at varied start times between 9am and 9pm. Save-trading was allowed. In mid-September, the fabled 24 HOURS OF ROUNDS happened, where rounds were posted one after another for 24 straight hours. Early in the contest, rounds averaged ~35 participants per hour, which increased to ~55 by the top 10. In the final, Scyther defeated Zigzagoon, 49-36. Results: 1. Scyther 2. Zigzagoon 3. Articuno 4. Umbreon 5. Heracross 6. Vaporeon 7. Typhlosion 8. Dewott 9. Charmander 10. Luxray 11. Gengar 12. Bulbasaur 13. Lickilicky 14. Breloom 15. Glalie 16. Lilligant 17. Jolteon 18. Scizor 19. Espeon 20. Gogoat 21. Flareon 22. Tyrantrum 23. Eevee 24. Pichu 25. Shroomish 26. Chansey 27. Swampert 28. Blaziken 29. Mareep 30. Leafeon 31. Ampharos 31. Charizard 33. Dragonair 33. Gyarados 35. Magikarp 35. Pikachu 37. Arcanine 37. Totodile 39. Glaceon 39. Sylveon 41. Cinccino 41. Mewtwo 43. Quilava 43. Rhydon 45. Milotic 45. Swellow 47. Pancham 47. Tauros 49. Dewgong 49. Jigglypuff 51. Golurk 51. Lanturn 53. Aggron 53. Chandelure 55. Pidgeotto 55. Shaymin 57. Poochyena 57. Vulpix 59. Froslass 59. Kyogre 61. Camerupt 61. Galvantula 63. Greninja 63. Lapras 65. Hawlucha 65. Suicune 67. Meowstic 67. Snorlax 69. Blastoise 69. Marill 71. Ninetales 71. Piplup 73. Absol 73. Houndoom 75. Gligar 75. Squirtle 77. Cofagrigus 77. Hydreigon 79. Joltik 79. Latias 81. Electrode 81. Feraligatr 83. Pidgeot 83. Vanillish 85. Ivysaur 85. Wooper 87. Alakazam 87. Grovyle 89. Cloyster 89. Kingler 91. Gardevoir 91. Lucario 93. Fennekin 93. Serperior 95. Azurill 95. Weavile 97. Bidoof 97. Taillow 99. Infernape 99. Swirlix 101. Herdier 101. Xatu 103. Latios 103. Pangoro 105. Diggersby 105. Mew 107. Sneasel 107. Starmie 109. Krookodile 109. Volcarona 111. Butterfree 111. Raichu 113. Empoleon 113. Zangoose 115. Charmeleon 115. Klefki 117. Manectric 117. Nosepass 119. Archen 119. Delibird 121. Metagross 121. Zekrom 123. Tyranitar 123. Weedle 125. Furret 125. Venusaur 127. Azelf 127. Clawitzer 129. Probopass 129. Whimsicott 131. Mienshao 131. Sandshrew 133. Machamp 133. Noctowl 135. Aegislash 135. Buizel 137. Lopunny 137. Yveltal 139. Mismagius 139. Mudkip 141. Azumarill 141. Torchic 143. Seadra 143. Skarmory 145. Braviary 145. Kadabra 147. Honchkrow 147. Swoobat 149. Blissey 149. Togekiss 151. Nidoking 151. Sharpedo 153. Growlithe 153. Xerneas 155. Raikou 155. Roserade 157. Persian 157. Tentacruel 159. Altaria 159. Marowak 161. Chatot 161. Wobbuffet 163. Mandibuzz 163. Meowth 165. Farfetch'd 165. Meloetta 167. Electivire 167. Spoink 169. Diancie 169. Virizion 171. Crobat 171. Vileplume 173. Parasect 173. Wigglytuff 175. Celebi 175. Jirachi 177. Escavalier 177. Zorua 179. Clefairy 179. Mawile 181. Braixen 181. Haunter 183. Bellossom 183. Flygon 185. Emolga 185. Staraptor 187. Groudon 187. Teddiursa 189. Mesprit 189. Skitty 191. Dragonite 191. Poliwrath 193. Gigalith 193. Thundurus 195. Darmanitan 195. Golbat 197. Chimchar 197. Salamence 199. Seel 199. Terrakion 201. Sandslash 201. Victreebel 201. Zweilous 204. Poliwhirl 204. Rapidash 204. Seviper 207. Excadrill 207. Floette 207. Murkrow 210. Golduck 210. Mightyena 210. Tropius 213. Frogadier 213. Victini 213. Vivillon 216. Corsola 216. Keldeo 216. Krokorok 219. Ditto 219. Rayquaza 219. Slowking 222. Avalugg 222. Froakie 222. Heliolisk 225. Ho-oh 225. Kabutops 225. Slowpoke 228. Vibrava 228. Wynaut 228. Zoroark 231. Carracosta 231. Chesnaught 231. Gliscor 234. Chespin 234. Sawsbuck 234. Snivy 237. Entei 237. Kirlia 237. Spinda 240. Garchomp 240. Scolipede 240. Steelix 243. Durant 243. Togetic 243. Zygarde 246. Gallade 246. Mamoswine 246. Monferno 249. Bisharp 249. Cacturne 249. Girafarig 252. Delcatty 252. Poliwag 252. Scraggy 255. Magnezone 255. Phantump 255. Rotom 258. Hitmonchan 258. Moltres 258. Surskit 261. Giratina 261. Sigilyph 261. Toxicroak 264. Aerodactyl 264. Cobalion 264. Octillery 267. Drifblim 267. Miltank 267. Trevenant 270. Clefable 270. Smeargle 270. Venomoth 273. Emboar 273. Venonat 273. Zapdos 276. Dwebble 276. Espurr 276. Shinx 279. Golem 279. Tangela 279. Tynamo 282. Castform 282. Croconaw 282. Purrloin 285. Klink 285. Pumpkaboo 285. Rattata 288. Darkrai 288. Quagsire 288. Reuniclus 291. Haxorus 291. Kingdra 291. Togepi 294. Drifloon 294. Dusknoir 294. Talonflame 297. Axew 297. Buneary 297. Clauncher 300. Banette 300. Marshtomp 300. Rhyperior 300. Sewaddle 304. Exploud 304. Goodra 304. Hitmonlee 304. Sudowoodo 308. Oshawott 308. Samurott 308. Slowbro 308. Torterra 312. Cyndaquil 312. Furfrou 312. Omastar 312. Pachirisu 316. Audino 316. Delphox 316. Linoone 316. Skiddo 320. Dratini 320. Dugtrio 320. Shellder 320. Simisage 324. Fearow 324. Hypno 324. Minccino 324. Politoed 328. Combee 328. Vanillite 328. Wailmer 328. Wailord 332. Hoothoot 332. Larvitar 332. Nidoqueen 332. Slurpuff 336. Eelektross 336. Golett 336. Litwick 336. Volbeat 340. Gothorita 340. Kangaskhan 340. Porygon-Z 340. Sableye 344. Beedrill 344. Goomy 344. Magcargo 344. Zebstrika 348. Floatzel 348. Luxio 348. Treecko 348. Tyrunt 352. Diglett 352. Gorebyss 352. Gothitelle 352. Luvdisc 356. Dialga 356. Duskull 356. Magmar 356. Misdreavus 360. Cleffa 360. Litleo 360. Noibat 360. Torkoal 364. Abra 364. Flaaffy 364. Hariyama 364. Sceptile 368. Horsea 368. Jynx 368. Magby 368. Paras 372. Chikorita 372. Doublade 372. Gible 372. Ludicolo 376. Ariados 376. Electabuzz 376. Lugia 376. Magmortar 380. Minun 380. Simisear 380. Vanilluxe 380. Woobat 384. Metapod 384. Pignite 384. Simipour 384. Zubat 388. Cubone 388. Kyurem 388. Staryu 388. Weezing 392. Beautifly 392. Conkeldurr 392. Oddish 392. Pinsir 396. Accelgor 396. Exeggutor 396. Meganium 396. Porygon 400. Aurorus 400. Grumpig 400. Hitmontop 400. Liepard 400. Mienfoo 405. Arbok 405. Deerling 405. Gabite 405. Gastly 405. Lampent 410. Archeops 410. Frillish 410. Igglybuff 410. Purugly 410. Trapinch 415. Glameow 415. Goldeen 415. Kecleon 415. Plusle 415. Tangrowth 420. Flabébé 420. Fraxure 420. Gloom 420. Weepinbell 420. Yanmega 425. Armaldo 425. Aromatisse 425. Pyroar 425. Rampardos 425. Tirtouga 430. Klinklang 430. Lillipup 430. Malamar 430. Maractus 430. Sliggoo 435. Ferrothorn 435. Gastrodon 435. Ponyta 435. Reshiram 435. Rufflet 440. Beartic 440. Fletchinder 440. Natu 440. Solrock 440. Yanma 445. Drapion 445. Heatran 445. Kricketune 445. Pansear 445. Skorupi 450. Crustle 450. Scrafty 450. Shuckle 450. Spinarak 450. Stoutland 455. Deoxys 455. Krabby 455. Muk 455. Psyduck 455. Stantler 460. Dedenne 460. Dragalge 460. Houndour 460. Lairon 460. Shuppet 465. Ducklett 465. Honedge 465. Porygon2 465. Shedinja 465. Spheal 470. Kabuto 470. Mr. Mime 470. Omanyte 470. Riolu 470. Sunflora 475. Genesect 475. Lombre 475. Numel 475. Primeape 475. Prinplup 480. Caterpie 480. Claydol 480. Helioptile 480. Magnemite 480. Rhyhorn 485. Arceus 485. Aron 485. Chimecho 485. Cryogonal 485. Swinub 490. Bellsprout 490. Magneton 490. Mantine 490. Qwilfish 490. Spiritomb 495. Cubchoo 495. Lickitung 495. Nidorino 495. Sandile 495. Staravia 500. Alomomola 500. Barbaracle 500. Croagunk 500. Landorus 500. Phanpy 500. Tepig 506. Bastiodon 506. Carnivine 506. Dusclops 506. Machoke 506. Tornadus 506. Trubbish 512. Bayleef 512. Deino 512. Jumpluff 512. Patrat 512. Piloswine 512. Watchog 518. Elgyem 518. Forretress 518. Nidoran F 518. Nidoran M 518. Nidorina 518. Turtwig 524. Cradily 524. Inkay 524. Mothim 524. Snorunt 524. Swanna 524. Yamask 530. Drilbur 530. Ekans 530. Koffing 530. Pineco 530. Seismitoad 530. Uxie 536. Drowzee 536. Exeggcute 536. Hoppip 536. Sealeo 536. Spritzee 536. Wartortle 542. Basculin 542. Cresselia 542. Pupitar 542. Quilladin 542. Roselia 542. Seaking 548. Lunatone 548. Ninjask 548. Noivern 548. Pansage 548. Stunfisk 548. Walrein 554. Amaura 554. Beldum 554. Cherrim 554. Clamperl 554. Onix 554. Tentacool 560. Aipom 560. Blitzle 560. Crawdaunt 560. Ledian 560. Panpour 560. Pawniard 566. Bouffalant 566. Duosion 566. Eelektrik 566. Gourgeist 566. Illumise 566. Regice 572. Binacle 572. Darumaka 572. Dustox 572. Fletchling 572. Hippowdon 572. Petilil 578. Bunnelby 578. Cranidos 578. Larvesta 578. Leavanny 578. Skiploom 578. Swablu 584. Donphan 584. Manaphy 584. Phione 584. Servine 584. Slugma 584. Venipede 590. Chingling 590. Dodrio 590. Grimer 590. Pidgey 590. Raticate 590. Relicanth 596. Cacnea 596. Carbink 596. Cherubi 596. Grotle 596. Lumineon 596. Palpitoad 596. Tympole 603. Bagon 603. Florges 603. Hoopa 603. Jellicent 603. Solosis 603. Vespiquen 603. Whirlipede 610. Abomasnow 610. Chinchou 610. Druddigon 610. Metang 610. Pelipper 610. Slaking 610. Wingull 617. Bergmite 617. Geodude 617. Graveler 617. Machop 617. Mankey 617. Mantyke 617. Voltorb 624. Musharna 624. Nincada 624. Sentret 624. Skuntank 624. Starly 624. Stunky 624. Unfezant 631. Elekid 631. Kakuna 631. Scatterbug 631. Slakoth 631. Spearow 631. Ursaring 631. Whiscash 638. Ambipom 638. Doduo 638. Dunsparce 638. Electrike 638. Karrablast 638. Snubbull 638. Unown 645. Bronzong 645. Gurdurr 645. Regirock 645. Registeel 645. Sawk 645. Vigoroth 645. Volcanion 652. Bibarel 652. Combusken 652. Heatmor 652. Pidove 652. Shieldon 652. Swadloon 652. Tranquill 659. Ferroseed 659. Finneon 659. Nuzleaf 659. Remoraid 659. Snover 659. Spewpa 659. Swalot 666. Beheeyem 666. Boldore 666. Corphish 666. Cottonee 666. Masquerain 666. Munchlax 666. Throh 673. Anorith 673. Bonsly 673. Carvanha 673. Kricketot 673. Ledyba 673. Lileep 673. Lotad 680. Cascoon 680. Granbull 680. Mime Jr. 680. Munna 680. Timburr 680. Whismur 680. Wurmple 687. Hippopotas 687. Loudred 687. Makuhita 687. Medicham 687. Ralts 687. Shelgon 687. Shiftry 694. Baltoy 694. Burmy 694. Gulpin 694. Happiny 694. Palkia 694. Shellos 694. Skrelp 701. Amoonguss 701. Bronzor 701. Garbodor 701. Shelmet 701. Silcoon 701. Smoochum 701. Vullaby 708. Barboach 708. Budew 708. Feebas 708. Huntail 708. Meditite 708. Regigigas 708. Roggenrola 715. Foongus 715. Gothita 715. Klang 715. Seedot 715. Sunkern 715. Tyrogue 715. Wormadam Category:Save My